Snowflake
by Dummy Perception
Summary: He's bleeding, yet I'm the one who dies. Am I in love with him? Or was I just pulled in by his power? It's really funny how this could be so tragic...is 'ironic' the right word? (Oneshot :3)


**I found my flashdrive again! :D**

**Along with it came the stuff that I've already written. :D**

**So I'm releasing two fanfics today! :DD**

**Then I'll get to uploading the others later.**

**DISCLAIMER: Such a pain in the butt. Of course I only owned The Hunger Games Trilogy Set I got as a gift on Christmas, but I didn't write the canon. Give it all to Suzanne Collins. I am just a fan, I know, right?**

* * *

I've always wanted a responsible man.

And I think I've found one, only he doesn't settle for doing stuff for people. He loves power. SO I fall in love with him.

Or have I been in love with his power all along?

This is the end. The result of all that struggle, and the moment the people have died for and have lived for until now to see.

President Snow will definitely die today in total humiliation and defeat.

The girl loads her bow with an arrow, which everyone knows would be enough for a lethal blow. The man at the pole grins, his lips and teeth sharing a shade of crimson darker than any lip color, the arrow aimed for the rose in his heart.

The arrow flies… just as the realization that I've never loved him, but his power did, towards my heart.

..

"I don't desire men such as yourself. I want someone that's responsible and really powerful that he could hold a nation in the palm of his hand, like the capitol's president, for example. He's so brilliant for actually having started holding the Games."

That's what I once told my suitors when I was young.

Who would have thought that one of them actually takes it seriously?

He's Panem's most powerful man now.

And what am I to compete with him? My father has been demoted to being the leader of one of the worst places to be in Panem, which was later "destroyed" and locked out of society, or what's left of it anyway. And he took his family with him. That's when I was cut off from the Capitol's warm bosom.

And left to live in this cold place, the furthest you can get away from motherland. It's like living in Pluto, and the Capitol's the sun.

And later, they get to destroy this place as well..

It was like getting further into hell, digging further down the earth, trying to get away from the poisonous substance in the air. The smell of soil was everywhere. We started living underground. It was like a large tomb, where we can get buried anytime, if one of walls were to collapse, or power gets lost suddenly. It was hard enough to get used to being surrounded by earth, with only strips of metal separating us from it. And if we were to get our electricity cut off, we run out of oxygen.

But it seemed that the people, before even starting the rebellion that stuck us in here for so long, have already planned everything up to this point and have prepared for it for a long time. It is obviously shown with the seemingly endless supplies stocked up, and the seemingly exact number of quarters provided for each family in the District, so as to stay undercover.

After the war, all that's left of this place were piles of rubble. But only on the surface.

And we found another chance at rebellion after seventy five years.

The Capitol rose to power after having the districts destroy one another without them knowing it. It took advantage of the weakened state of each one claiming it to be due to the Capitol's power, when in truth they brought the destruction among themselves, subordinating them to the one that remained intact.

He would probably come to me and say, "Here I am, all mighty and powerful now," with a menacing grin he always wore on television. And he would probably add, "And where are you right now?"

I won't be defeated by such a man.

And what else is there to do? Seize the greatest power anyone could possess, of course.

And hold my own Hunger Games.

* * *

"So you're just like me after all. what's the point of overthrowing me, then?" He chuckles through his bleeding mouth.

"I am definitely nothing like you! I do not stink like you," I hiss.

"So you do not count making little children explode to pieces an activity of someone like me?"  
"It's your doing."

"You know it's not."

"Everyone thinks so."

"Anyone with the bright mind would think that I would rather use that hovercraft to evacuate," he sighs. "But well, too bad humans aren't so bright after all."

"And so you're not so powerful anymore now," I declare, but his face does not lose the smirk.

"So you'll have your own Hunger Games then?" He smirks.

"That's one of the reasons we tried to overthrow you, to stop the ruthless slaughter once and for all."

"There you are, trying to do something bloody without having your own hands tainted."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like when you're leader of the rebellion. You never actually placed a foot on the battlefield, and you're even willing to kill your figurehead after she had accomplished more than what you've expected."

"Oh, maybe then, I should," I snap at him, "Featuring your kids from the capitol. I'll intentionally have your own grandchildren, probably give them a few lot more names in that bowl."

"So you'll continue where you left off when you ordered those children's explosion? How so like me."

"You shall die tomorrow."

* * *

I've always wanted a responsible man.

And I think I've found one, only he doesn't settle for doing stuff for people. He loves power. SO I fall in love with him.

Or have I been in love with his power all along?

This is the end. The result of all that struggle, and the moment the people have died for and have lived for until now to see.

President Snow will definitely die today in total humiliation and defeat.

The girl loads her bow with an arrow, which everyone knows would be enough for a lethal blow. The man at the pole grins, his lips and teeth sharing a shade of crimson darker than any lip color, the arrow aimed for the rose in his heart.

The arrow flies… just as the realization that I've never loved him, but his power did, towards my heart.

Everything stopped.

Everything's been for nothing.

He bleeds, yet I'm the one who dies by that arrow.


End file.
